Salus Quod Ultionis
by abbibrodie
Summary: COMPLETE: Caitlin is attacked by some jocks, and Eric saves her. She doesn't know what to think, except to get revenge, and unfortunately Eric is once more dragged into the fray.
1. Chapter 1

When Caitlin is attacked by some of the school jocks, and Eric saves her, she doesn't know what to think, but she swiftly decides to get revenge, and unfortunately Eric is once more dragged into the fray. 

Caitlin/Eric Post 'The Easy Way'.

Yes I have made up several characters, because frankly, there aren't enough characters in the show for what I wanted to do.

---

"Look what we got here." The voice only just managed to cut through the music blaring in Caitlin's ears, but she heard it none the less.

She looked up. Mark Jefferson stood ahead of her, one arm resting lazily on the chain link fence beside the football field. His lips were curled up into a dangerous smile that Caitlin recognised all too well from her life in the city. It was the smile muggers and rapists gave to their victims.

_Well like hell am I planning to play his cat and mouse game._ She thought, even though she felt her heart-rate instinctively quicken.

She continued walking towards him and he took a step out, putting his hands into the pockets of his oversized Letterman jacket.

He now stood directly in her path.

"It's the juvenile delinquent." Declared a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see another football player blocking the path behind her. He had a shaven head and his thick, muscled forearms were crossed in front of his athletic tank top, on which the school emblem was emblazoned like a statement of who this boy was and all he stood for.

Caitlin very swiftly understood that this was not going to be a chance meeting where both parties flung insults and walked away. Her stomach lurched at the idea of trying to escape from two beefy boys, but she knew better than to show it. Caitlin was aware from past experience that it was dangerous to allow an attacker insight to your thoughts, and to show fear was the worst sin.

It only fuelled their desires.

She took a step to the side of Mark, hoping to pass him, but he stepped in front of her. She averted her gaze and did not look at him, attempting once more to step around him. Before she had a chance to react Mark's hands were out of his pockets and connecting with her shoulders, pushing her back.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you, freak!" He drawled. Caitlin stumbled slightly but managed to stay on her feet. She slowly met his gaze and removed the headphones from her ears.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked innocently. Rage washed quickly over Mark's features, and she felt large, brawny hands shove her roughly from behind. She dropped her bag as she stumbled forward, where Mark caught hold of her and very quickly backed her up and pressed her against the chain link fence that he had been previously resting on. His hands found her wrists and encircled them in a vice-like grip, raising them above her head and pinning them there, rendering her immobile.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" She screamed, struggling against him and trying in vain to pull her arms free.

"Now, now," He taunted "It isn't very ladylike to cuss like that is it?" She looked him directly in the eye.

"Fuck you." She spat. His large hands moved so that only one held her wrists in place, and with the other, he slapped her viciously in the face. Her head snapped back and she gazed at him in disbelief.

"What have I ever done to you?" She demanded.

"You're trash! You come here and drag your filth everywhere, making this place look bad. You don't deserve to be here! This place doesn't welcome people like you!" Caitlin looked away.

"That much has just been made evident." She muttered.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!" Yelled Mark once more, faint traces of his spittle wetting her cheeks before he grabbed her face himself and turned her head towards him. His thumb dug painfully into her cheek, just on her jaw-line, and his finger roughly stroked the other side of her face.

"No need to damage you entirely though." He muttered, staring down at her. "We could have a little fun first. Right Dan?" He turned his head to his thuggish friend who stood a few metres away.

"Do whatever the hell you want." He grunted. "It's not like I give a shit." Caitlin's eyes widened as she realised that the two were almost casually discussing her rape. She looked at them with disgust and began to struggle under the hold Mark had on her. He felt her movements and turned back to look at her, pressing his body even closer to hers.

He leant his face down and violently mashed his mouth over hers; she tried to turn her head away and succeeded only in wiping his saliva across her mouth. Feeling her resisting Mark slammed his free hand viciously on the wire beside her head, and bit down hard on her lip. Caitlin tasted coppery blood run into her mouth and pulled her head back, into the wire. Mark released his hold of her, now trembling, lower lip.

"Stay still!" Mark commanded, as he once more lowered his face to hers. "The less you struggle the less this will hurt." As his face drew closer once more Caitlin took a breath, steeling herself, and rammed her head forward She headbutted him painfully in the nose and he released his grip on her as he staggered back. Caitlin took this moment and bolted past him, she scrambled to grab her bag and was just turning away as a heavy body fell on her.

Daniel had tackled her, driving her to the ground. He stood quickly and she scuttled on hands and feet to try and escape once more, but was prevented by his heavy foot connecting with her stomach. She fell on her side, winded, and he savagely kicked her again, crushing her lungs. She recoiled; expecting his foot to come crashing into her once more, but instead heard an angry shout and heavy footfalls thudding down the path towards her.

"Get off her!" Caitlin's vision blurred and her head felt heavy as she turned to look towards the approaching person.

---

Eric raced down the path, unable to believe what he was seeing. Daniel and Mark, both his team-mates on the football team (though he didn't talk to them much as they both played defence and he was offence) were beating the living daylights out of a now crumbled up heap which had once been Caitlin Seeger.

"Get off her!" He shouted angrily, enraged that they would do such a thing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted again. He reached them and grabbed Daniel's shoulder, pulling him away from Caitlin. Daniel pulled his shoulder from Eric's grip and frowned at him.

"You need to sort out who your allegiances are with." He commented, stepping away from him. Mark did the opposite, and stepped forward. Eric kept Caitlin in view from the corner of his eye.

"We were just having a bit of fun Andersen, surely you can understand that." He said, raising his hands to try and pacify Eric, whose shoulders were shaking from a mixture of anger and weariness from his sprint.

"No, I can't understand that. You've hurt her!" He exclaimed.

"She deserved it." Insisted Mark. "That freak doesn't belong here, she…"

He never finished his sentence. Eric's fist flew sharply and with direct aim into Mark's left eye, and he fell backwards, caught off guard. Eric turned to Daniel who looked confused.

"Get out of here." He ordered. At Daniel's apparent anxiety he grew frustrated, and barked. "Now!" Daniel didn't need to be told again, and he turned and fled towards the car park.

"Freak lover!" Yelled Mark. He stared at Eric with disbelieving eyes, as he took Caitlin by the arm and helped her to stand on shaky legs, one arm snaking around her waist to support her. Eric turned his head and glared at his team-mate.

"Get out of here Mark, before I give you two black eyes." Mark raised a hand to his eye, which was already swelling shut. His entire body tensed, and he looked as though he was about to lunge at Eric, but after a second the mirage was gone and his frame relaxed once more.

"You're going to regret doing that Andersen." He growled threateningly. "You are the company you keep, and hanging out with freaks makes you a freak."

"So if I keep hanging out with you that makes me a jerk then? I think I'll take being a freak." Retorted Eric, malice tingeing his voice. Mark glared once more at Caitlin, who had one hand pressed to her bleeding lip, and didn't seem to notice the hands which still gripped her arm and circled her waist protectively.

"I'll be seeing you." Hissed Mark towards the bruised and bloodied girl. She only gave him an angry, if slightly dazed, stare as he turned on his heel and followed his friend.

As soon as he was out of sight Caitlin relaxed, her entire body sagging back down towards the ground she had just been pulled from. Eric secured his grip on her and lifted her slightly.

"No Caitlin, don't do that. Stay upright."

_She must be beaten up if she's actually not fighting me._ Thought Eric, turning Caitlin gently and directing her back towards the, now empty, locker rooms. _Christ I hope she hasn't got a goddamn concussion or something._ She stumbled once or twice as they walked, and just before they got to the doors her feet gave out under her. Eric almost dropped her as she plunged down but quickly managed to shift his weight and pull her back upright.

"No, Caitlin, don't give in to gravity quite yet." She mumbled something incoherent as he kicked open the gym door and steered her down the corridor towards the boy's locker room. He again kicked the door open to prevent him releasing his hold on Caitlin, which he feared was the only thing currently keeping her upright. He directed her over to a bench and she flopped ungracefully back when he lowered her into a sitting position. One hand still pressed down hard on her bleeding lip, the other clutched her stomach.

"Caitlin." Said Eric, waving a hand in front of her face. "Caitlin are you okay?" She continued to act as if he wasn't there, and Eric lifted a hand to her face, softly cupping her cheek in his hand. At his touch her eyes widened and her head flicked up. She saw two brown eyes staring kindly at her.

"I shouldn't be in here." She mumbled, looking up at him. "This is the boy's locker room." At his inquisitive and slightly amused expression she chose to elaborate. "I'm not a boy." Eric couldn't help himself. He laughed as he dropped his hand from her face.

"I'm well aware of that, but I think this time they can make an exception." He whispered gently. He straightened. "I'm going to get the first-aid kit. Promise me that you'll stay conscious while I'm gone. If you've got a concussion and you fall asleep it could be very, very bad." She shook her head and winced.

"I shouldn't have a concussion, even though I did headbutt him pretty hard." She finally pulled her hand away from her lip. Her fingers were coated in a thick layer of sticky, red blood. "I'll stay awake."

"Good." Eric replied. He turned away and hurried to retrieve the first-aid kit from the storage cupboard in the corner of the locker room.

---

Alright, that was the first installment! The next will be along shortly, though no definite dates can be given! Please review and tell me what you think and it may give me incentive to work quicker!

Also, I'd just like to take this moment to reach out to Caitlin's Way fans to vote for the series to be released on DVD at this website:  
www. tvshowsondvd. com/showinfo.cfm?showID1184  
(just remove the spaces and copy and paste into your address bar)

You have to sign up with them to vote but it's no hassle and they don't ask for any really personal details or anything. It's all totally safe and legit. So please vote and let's hope for its release on DVD one day soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you pixievix and sleepingbaby22 for the encouraging reviews, they helped me decide to post quicker than I would have otherwise.

* * *

_I'm not a boy? Great way to state the obvious._ Thought Caitlin incredulously. She stared at the blood covering her fingers and ran her tongue over her bloody, now punctured lip. She tasted the thick, tangy liquid.

"Ouch." She mumbled. She looked up at Eric's disappearing back.

_Why'd he help me?_ She thought. _He doesn't even really like me. In fact, scratch that. He's supposed to hate me._ She heard footsteps and looked up to see Eric approaching, a red plastic box in his hands. He knelt on the ground in front of her, placing the box on the floor beside him. He lifted one hand to her face, tracing his thumb over a cut on her eyebrow.

"This from headbutting him?" He asked softly. Caitlin nodded, swallowing a lump which had risen in her throat from his touch.

_Stop it Caitlin._ She mentally chastised herself. _He's being a Good Samaritan. Chill out._ Eric turned to the box beside him, and undid the clasp which secured it. He touch out an antiseptic wipe and removed it from the paper wrapper.

"This might sting a little." He told her. He lifted the wipe and dabbed the scratch on her eyebrow. She winced and recoiled at the sharp pain which zigzagged across the cut in her skin.

"Ow." She muttered, biting back the little shriek which built in her throat.

"Sorry." Breathed Eric, pulling his hand back. "You okay?"

"It's nothing." Caitlin replied, clenching her teeth. Eric tossed the wipe into a nearby trash can and pulled a plaster from the first-aid box. He stuck it over the cut on her eyebrow and pulled back. He snorted with laughter and unsuccessfully tried to restrain a smile.

"What?" Asked Caitlin, mildly annoyed that he was laughing at her. Eric looked away, but couldn't help dragging his gaze back to the plaster on her eyebrow.

"You look… really stupid." He snorted. Catlin's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief.

"I've just been mugged by your friends… and you're laughing at me?" She stated in amazement. Eric looked at her, blood trickling from her lip, the plaster covering the scratch on her eyebrow and her hands… her hands were scratched and bleeding from scrabbling on the gravel, and they clutched her stomach where she had been kicked. The gravity of the situation kicked in.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. Caitlin, surprisingly, smiled.

"That's the second time you've apologised to me in five minutes." She croaked. "And you're the only one who most definitely didn't do anything wrong."

Eric looked away, embarrassed. He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Caitlin reached out, resting her hand on his immobile wrist. He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"You're amazing."

"What?" Asked Caitlin.

"Most people, guys as well as girls, would be crying if they had gone through what just happened to you." He removed his hand from the back of his neck, laying his arm on his crouching legs. Caitlin's hand didn't leave his wrist.

"I think we covered crying etiquette in the supply shed." She replied smoothly. A silence followed her words. The two just stared at each other, neither blinked nor looked away. Caitlin's brown eyes bored into Eric's blue eyes.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Caitlin's dazed mind screamed at her. _You hate him, you hate him, you hate him!_ A second voice suddenly piped up, smaller than the first. Quieter. _Don't you?_

A voice interrupted the silence.

"Caitlin? What are you doing in here?" Caitlin recognised the voice before she looked up. Brett. "Eric? What's happened?" The footsteps drew closer and Eric dragged his eyes away from Caitlin's.

"She got jumped." Eric said, looking at his friend. Caitlin finally turned around, looking over at Brett.

"By who?" Asked Brett, hurrying over to them.

"Mark Jefferson and Dan… someone." Replied Caitlin. Eric looked at Caitlin, noticing how she held her head high, despite the pain she was in that he knew was making her want to draw her knees up and curl into a ball. He himself had felt that pain when a manoeuvre had gone wrong in a football game, landing him on the floor and several feet in his gut. God he admired the girl.

"Dan Jones." He filled in. She looked over at him again, and something wrenched in Eric's stomach as those two brown eyes searched his face.

_What is going on with you?_ He asked himself. _Snap out of it._ He turned back to Brett. "Should we call someone?"

"Maybe you should call Jim?" Brett suggested, addressing Caitlin.

"No." She spat, vehemently. At the look of surprise on the two boy's faces she shrugged. "I'll take care of this myself." She looked once more at Eric. "I'm not a squealer." He knew the significance of her words. He had said almost the same thing to her after he stole one of her poems for an English assignment. His stomach wrenched once more, this time with an uneasy feeling of guilt.

_..  
"I never figured you for a squealer!" "I didn't tell him."  
.._

"Caitlin." He whispered. "This isn't just some school assignment. This is assault. It's a crime." She looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"I said I'll deal with it myself." She repeated. Her voice low, showing there was to be no arguments with this decision.

"But…" Brett began.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" She smouldered. "I'm not going to tell anyone, it's bad enough that you both know. I'll take care of it myself, I'm used to that." Eric softened, unable to not notice that her hand still lay limply on his wrist. She noticed his gaze, and Brett looked momentarily puzzled as she pulled her hand away.

"But you don't have to take care of it yourself." Eric reminded her. "You have us. Tell Jim, he can help."

"And then what?" She argued "He'll arrest two of the school's popular football players for me. Might even charge them with assault. And all the while everyone in the school will turn against me and make my life even more difficult than it already is. They probably won't even believe me; I mean come on, my word against theirs? Who would you believe if you weren't here?"

"But we were here." Brett argued back. "We'll stand up for you. They'll believe you if we say it's true."

"You really don't understand." She muttered. Looking Brett in the eye she forced herself to speak up and get her point across. "Even with you backing me, that won't stop people hating me." She turned to Eric. "You heard what Mark said, he said you'd regret helping me. Meaning that he'll take it out on you as well, and so would his friends if anything happens to him." Eric began to understand what she meant.

"We're big boys. We can take care of ourselves." He told her. Brett looked at Eric, snorting with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his lip curling in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"I can't believe you actually just used the phrase 'We're big boys'. It just so…" He shrugged his shoulders, at a loss for words.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds wrong. But you know that's not what I meant!" Caitlin began to laugh silently and when Eric noticed her convulsions he leant back on his feet, raising his hands in an expression of exasperation.

"What I meant was their friends are our friends too. They don't scare me."

"And while that's admirable." Caitlin sneered, unable to contain her cynicism. "I'm not being responsible for you getting the shit kicked out of yourself. I can cope." Anger began to fill Eric, and he stood up.

"Fine. You cope. Fine with me. I obviously had nothing to do with this. I put my ass on the line for nothing! That's… just… whatever." He turned and began to walk away and Caitlin hurriedly scrambled to her feet.

"Eric wait!" She called out. He stopped but didn't turn around. His breathing was in short, angry bursts and he forced himself to calm down.

"Look Eric I appreciate what you did for me." She spoke quietly, trying to sooth him as Brett looked on, unsure how to react. "But this is between me and them. I know you risked yourself for me… and I… well thanks but you shouldn't involve yourself any more than necessary. I can take care of it." Eric shook his head.

"You're so stubborn!" He yelled angrily without turning around. "And if you're so sure you can look after yourself, go for it. I won't get in your way anymore." He stalked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"She wants to look after herself, she's got it." He muttered, kicking the gravel in the path. He paused when he came across her rucksack. It sat in his path where it had been dropped. For a moment he just stared at it. "Damn you Caitlin Seeger." He growled, leaning down and picking it up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again pixievix for the review. I am trying to get this fic out as quick as possible, I kniow how annoying unfinished or fics that take forever can be. 

**Note:** I have no idea if Eric or Brett can drive, but for the purpose of my story and the fun of artistic liscense, they can and they both have cars. I remember an ep with what I think was Eric's brother driving a pick-up truck, so now, for my purposes, Eric possesses that very same pick up truck.

**Notable Note:** Oh yeah, also in my world, Will doesn't exist. Caitlin's Way wasn't given particularly fantastic air time in the UK, so I never really saw much of Will, and therefore, he does not exist in my little world!

* * *

Caitlin didn't move. She remained standing, staring at the door, as if willing it to open once more and for Eric to come back in. _Why doesn't he get I'm trying to protect him?_ She thought angrily. _He so… so… infuriating!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder. _Brett._

"Caitlin? Are you okay? You want anything?" She looked down at the floor, noticing the dirt and dust all over her clothes.

"Take me home?" She replied quietly. Brett nodded. He took her elbow and steered her out of the locker rooms and out of the gym. They turned down a different path to that which Caitlin had used earlier, and walked towards the front of the school.

Eric pushed the doors to the gym open violently. They slammed off the walls, causing a loud banging sound to reverberate down the corridor. He stomped angrily to the doors of the locker rooms. Outside the door he paused, forcing himself to calm down. _Don't let her see how pissed you are._ He told himself. Resolutely he opened the door, dangling the rucksack from one hand. He looked over to the bench that he had sat Caitlin on and was shocked to see it empty, the entire room in fact, contained only him.

"Caitlin?" He called. "Brett?" When he received no answer he realised that they had left. _You'll see her Monday, give her the bag then._ He told himself, turning towards the door. He paused.

"But what if she needs something inside it?" He spoke aloud. A warning signal went off in his brain. N_o! Don't go to her house! Bad! Don't do it…_

"I'll just drop off her bag and then head home." He told himself, exiting the gym.

Caitlin went to unlock her front door, Brett hovering beside her. He had refused to leave until he saw that she was at home and okay. Caitlin knew she should be flattered by his concern, but at the moment her mind kept returning to Eric's back disappearing through the doors of the locker room.

"Oh crap." She suddenly blurt out, her tone resigned.

"What is it?" Asked Brett.

"My keys." She explained. "They're in my bag. And my bag is still where I dropped it when I got attacked."

"Oh." Said Brett, rather unhelpfully in Caitlin's mind.

"Yeah." She commented.

"Do you want to go back to school and get it?" Asked Brett. "I'll take you, it's no problem." Caitlin chewed her lip thoughtfully. Finally she shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just want to collapse on the couch. Dori will probably take me tomorrow. I think she needs to do some grocery shopping anyway." Caitlin raised her hand and knocked on the door, hoping someone would be home, but also hoping it wouldn't be Jim who greeted her and saw her bloodied appearance. After a couple of moments the door opened, and much to Caitlin's relief, revealed Griffen.

"What happened to you?" He exclaimed.

"Hi to you too Griff." She sighed, pushing past him into the house. _Couch._ Was all her mind said to her, over and over. _Couch, couch, couch!_ She looked towards the object in question and headed towards it. Vaguely aware of Brett and Griffen following her, and Brett's voice explaining what had happened.

"Couch." She muttered, flopping down on the afore-mentioned item. "Couch good." She murmured, sinking into the soft cushions.

"I should call dad." She heard Griffen say. She reached out very quickly and grabbed the leg of his jeans in an iron grip.

"Don't even think it." She warned, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"What?" Asked Griffen, apparently horrified at this decision. "You're losing it Caitlin, you're totally losing it. Dad is a sheriff, you were assaulted. In such cases you call the police!" Caitlin shook her head, dragging Griffin towards the couch by his leg. Though the situation itself was serious, Brett couldn't help but laugh at Griffen hopping on one foot towards Caitlin, fighting to retain his balance. Finally he collapsed onto the comfy seat beside Caitlin, who released his leg when he was finally down at her level.

"I don't want him involved." She told Griffen. "He'll insist on pressing charges, and I don't want that to happen. The more people involved the more complicated this will get, and it doesn't need to get any more complicated." Griffen looked over to Brett pleadingly, desperately trying to make his friend agree with him and convince Caitlin that her logic was more than a little bit flawed here.

"I've already had this conversation. She made up her mind on this back at school." Brett sat on the armchair beside the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "I don't plan to listen to that argument again." Caitlin stood suddenly, heading towards the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Called Griffen. She turned back to him, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"To get some ice for my lip. Is that okay with you **sir**?" She mocked.

"No need for sarcasm." He muttered bitterly. Once in the kitchen, and out of view of Griffen and Brett, Caitlin slumped to the floor. One hand clutched her stomach while her other hand balled into a fist. She gripped so hard her knuckles whitened, and when she finally released her grip and looked at her palm, small half-moons decorated it where her nails had dug into her flesh. She scrunched up her eyes, refusing to let herself cry, and bit her already tender lip, an action which caused her to inhale sharply in pain. She stood slowly on shaky legs, and gently peeled her leather jacket from her shoulders, placing it on the bench beside her. She lifted the bottom of her, now incredibly dirty, black t-shirt and glanced at the skin where she had been kicked. She gasped in shock at what she saw before her.

The once pale skin was now darkened, vicious patterns of black and purple lucid on their fleshy canvas. Caitlin touched her hand to the skin over her lowest rib, and swiftly drew her hand back as pain radiated from the tender spot.

"That's broken then." She whispered under her breath. She made her way over to the fridge-freezer and took a handful of ice from the lowest compartment of the freezer. She placed the ice on a tea-towel and wrapped it up, making a mock-icepack. She pressed it to her swelling lip. A knock sounded at the front door.

"I've got it!" Called Griffen. _Thank heavens for small mercies._ Thought Caitlin, glad for the moment that she didn't have to answer to anyone else. She listened to the faint murmur of voices at the door, and when she heard the door shut, re-entered the living room.

"Who was it?" She asked. Griffen placed her rucksack on the coffee table.

"It was Eric." He replied. "He was dropping off your bag." Caitlin looked over to Brett.

"Guess you won't have to go to school tomorrow after all." He commented. Out the window Caitlin could see Eric heading towards his pickup, parked in front of the house.

"Be back in a minute." She said quickly, racing towards the door.

.-

Eric pulled up and parked his pickup truck in front of the Lowe Ranch, noticing Brett's jeep also parked there. _So he took her home then._

"I'll just drop off the bag and go." He murmured, as if repeating the phrase would enforce him to adhere to it. He picked up Caitlin's bag from the passenger seat and opened his door. He climbed out of the truck and walked very slowly towards the front door. "Just get it over with." He murmured.

Once outside the door he paused. _Why is this so difficult?_ He asked himself, getting rapidly more annoyed that he was being so weak. Quickly he knocked on the door. He waited a moment and the door began to open. He held his breath without realising he was doing it. The door widened and revealed…

Griffin.

"Hey. What you doing here man?"

"I… uh… I." Eric held out Caitlin's bag. "I was just dropping this off." Griffen took hold of it.

"Thanks. You want to come in?" He said, stepping out of the threshold to allow room for Eric to enter.

"Nah… Umm… I got to go." He replied. "Thanks anyway." Griffen glanced at the torn expression on Eric's face as he made to turn.

"Did you want anything else?" He asked, a small smile worming its way onto his features as he noticed his friend's awkwardness. Eric looked back at Griffen. _Just ask if she's alright._ His mind shouted at him. _Just ask!_

"No that's it." He replied. "See you Monday." Griffen nodded.

"See you." He replied, shutting the door as Eric turned away.

"Stupid." He chastised himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He made his way back across to his truck, kicking small stones and gravel at his feet, as if the pointless task would erase his discontent. He pulled open the drivers side door and was about to climb in when he heard the faint creaking of the front door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Caitlin running over.

"Eric!" She shouted. "Wait!" He shut the door and turned to face her. She pulled up in front of him and just as he opened his mouth to ask what she wanted her fist flew and connected heavily with his bicep. _She just punched me!_ His mind recognised indignantly.

"Hey!" He protested, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for!"

"For storming out on me, and then coming here and not even saying hello." She replied.

"You pissed me off!" He yelled angrily.

"You always piss me off, but I would have asked if you were alright if the roles were reversed!" She retorted heatedly. He noticed the tea-towel in one hand.

"You came home and dried the dishes?" He asked, indicating the offending article. She stepped towards him and involuntarily he cringed. She lifted the tea-towel and pressed it to his cheek.

"Hey!" He complained. "That's freezing." She nodded her head and addressed him as she would a small child.

"That's because it's an ice pack for my lip."

"Oh." Eric looked across to Caitlin who seemed now to steeling herself for something. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm as good as could be expected." She replied. "I am grateful you know." She added. "In fact…" She leaned over and kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Thank you." Eric stood in shock, unsure how to react. _Caitlin Seeger, tough, kind of scary street kid Caitlin Seeger, just kissed me on the cheek? Well isn't that a turnout for the books?_

"Umm… You're welcome…" He replied lamely.

"I'll see you round?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

Well that's that chapter done! Hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks pixievix (_hehe I thought that was a rather Caitlin-esque sort of reaction_), Agel15 (_I begged her to go to Jim, but she's very stubborn! Yup gotta love Eric, he's very handy to have around!_) and Christie (_Aww, thankies!_) for your reviews! 

This is quite a short chapter, but we're getting into the plot a bit more now, so hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 

--- 

Eric stood and leant back on the pitchfork he had been using to shovel hay in his father's stable for the last twenty minutes. He raised a hand to his forehead, wiping away the perspiration that had gathered there. He turned his wrist and looked at the watch situated there. The digital lights formed 6:47. He'd been working all day. He grabbed a bridle off the back wall and stepped out of the stall. He jogged quickly to the small store cupboard, placing the pitchfork in amongst the selection of shovels and other work tools they kept there. He shut the door and walked out to one of the farm's many fields. He vaulted over the fence and crossed to the small, dark mare which grazed amongst the cattle. He clicked his tongue and she looked up, over to him. As he began to walk over to her, she trotted serenely to him and paused beside him. 

"How you doing girl?" He murmured into her ear, pausing to rub her neck and pat her flanks before slipping the bridle over her head. He took hold of the reins and led her across the field, towards the gate. As he looked up, preparing himself to open the gate he heard a whinny which definitely did not belong to the mare he held. His eyes scanned over the fence and he saw the tan face of Bandit staring back at him. Caitlin stood beside him, tying him to one of the fence posts. She looked over to the house and was about to cross over before the mare whinnied in reply to Bandit. Caitlin looked over at the mare, and saw Eric. She waved and Eric lifted his free hand in reply. 

_What's she doing here?_ He wondered, starting once more towards the gate. She met him there and held it open for him as he walked the mare through it. 

"Not here to punch me again are you?" He asked warily, remaining on the opposite side of the mare as Caitlin walked with him towards the stable. 

"No." She replied, smiling though she tried to stop herself. 

_Maybe she's here to kiss me again then._ Thought Eric smirking. Caitlin's voice broke into his brief reverie. 

"I need your help." He glanced over at Caitlin curiously as he led the mare into the stable. 

"**You** need **my** help?" He stated, bewildered. He shut the stall door when he ensured the mare was safely inside with her muzzle tucked greedily into a bucket of oats. He turned back to Caitlin, still wary and not attempting to disguise it in his body language. 

"You got the first one out of chivalry, but this is going to count as a favour you know." He grinned, leaning back against the wall. 

"That's fine. I'll owe you a favour. I can cope with that." Replied Caitlin. Eric cocked his head to the side. _Interesting._ He laughed internally. 

"So how can I help you?" He asked. 

"You were invited to the house party at Mitch Warner's cabin right?" Eric's eyes widened and he almost fell over from his position against the wall. 

"How'd you hear about that?" He asked, shocked. 

"That's a yes then?" 

"Yeah." Replied Eric cautiously. "But I'm not going." He added. "After punching Mark in the face I really don't want to sit around while he and his friends get drunk." 

"I thought they were your friends too?" Quipped Caitlin innocently. Eric raised an eyebrow in response and stood straight, away from the wall. He stepped towards Caitlin and without realising Caitlin reacted by shifting and standing to her full height. 

"They are." He replied coolly, stepping closer to her. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to risk being around them when they're drunk and there's only one of me to several of them." 

"Not scared are you?" Asked Caitlin, her body language matching Eric's. She refused to back down and felt comfortable facing off with him. Intimidation matched intimidation, effectively cancelling each other out. 

"Not scared, cautious." He corrected her. The two stood almost nose to nose now, and Caitlin caught Eric's gaze. Once more Eric felt himself being pulled into those two brown pools. 

"Then you'll be able to help… Then you'll do me a favour." Caitlin corrected herself and her voice became softer. She stared pleadingly at Eric and he forced himself to break the gaze, looking down at the ground. Swirls of pink light decorated the otherwise barren floor, and Eric looked out the main stable door to see the sun setting behind the Montana hills. 

"What did you want me to do?" 

"Take me up to the cabin. I know you've been there before." Eric glanced back up at Caitlin. 

"Why not ask Brett?" 

"He'd never agree to it. That guy is too good for his own good." 

"Is that a compliment or an insult to me?" Asked Eric. 

"It's a compliment" 

"You shouldn't know about those parties at all." Caitlin stared him down. "Don't worry, I don't think the adults know. But pretty much everyone in school knows that the football team and sometimes the cheerleaders head up to the mountains together every couple of months." Eric tried to stop himself reacting, but felt with unutterable disappointment, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. He lifted his jaw. Only taller than Caitlin by a centimetre at most, he succeeded in making her have to look up to him, but the effect it had was nondescript. Caitlin bit her lip, trying in vain to stop herself laughing at him. She knew if she laughed and obviously pointed out that he was blushing there was no way that he would help her. 

"I don't **ever** want to know what you've got up to up there, but if I can get some photos of Mark and Dan doing something embarrassing, it would be the ultimate revenge. _Tremor_ might even publish them if I had a good story or even just a satirical caption to go with them." 

"I want to get them back just as much as you do Caitlin, but I can't risk jeopardising all of them." Caitlin took a step back, a mixture of anger and hurt washing over her features. 

"Jeopardising?" _Here we go._ Thought Eric. 

"I'll only take you if you promise not to take any photos of any one else."He told her. "Some crazy stuff sometimes happens, and the others didn't do anything." 

"It can't be all that crazy, I mean I've seen some…" Eric's raised eyebrows silenced her. "Seriously? You guys actually get wild? Where was I?" 

"In places like High River," Eric explained. "Everyone knows everyone, and they're all good and moral. The adults would all be horrified and parents who know each other, are parents who can band together to punish us. You can't photograph the others." Eric's voice was cynical, but for this last phrase he was serious, his voice slowing and deepening. 

"Okay I promise." Caitlin finally pacified him. Eric nodded and stepped towards her again, causing a faint shudder to run along Caitlin's spine, though she continued to stand tall and firm. 

"We should go now." Said Eric, tilting his head and indicating the exit. "You ride Bandit back home and I'll follow in the truck. When we get there, you get in the truck with me and I'll drive you up there." 

"Can I sit up front?" Asked Caitlin playfully. Eric realised after a beat that she was referring to the first time they'd met, and he'd made her sit in the back with the bikes. 

"Yeah. You can sit up front." Nodded Eric. Caitlin once more stepped forward, her body pressing against Eric's. She put her lips beside his ear. 

"Then let's go." 

--- 

Hope you enjoyed this! I'm back at school and have a LOT of work, so it may take me a while to post again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to pixievix for reviewing! As promised, the next installment. Sorry it took so long, I need to balance writing and not failing my AS Levels.  
Enjoy!

---

Neither Caitlin nor Eric spoke during most of the trip up to the cabin. After depositing Bandit back at the ranch Caitlin had snuck inside to retrieve her camera. Jim was at work and Dori had been called to an emergency at a neighbouring farm the night before, so had not been home for almost 15 hours. This luckily meant that neither parent had seen Caitlin's injuries, Jim not being the type to intrude when Griffen grudgingly informed him that Caitlin had gone to bed early as she didn't feel well. Whilst in the house Caitlin was confronted by Griffen.

"What you up to?" He asked her.

"Going out." She replied shortly, walking up the stairs to her loft bedroom, followed by a persistent Griffen.

"Where?"

"Out." Griffen stopped in his tracks outside Caitlin's door, as she grabbed her bag from beside her bed and checked that her camera was tucked snugly inside.

"You're being evasive… What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously, crossing his arms and eyeing her warily. Caitlin quickly shoved a flashlight into her bag and pushed past Griffen.

"See you later Griff." She called.

"What do I say to dad if he asks where you are?" Griffen scrambled after her, uncrossing his arms as he reached forward to grab Caitlin's shoulder.

"Tell him you don't know. You're not lying that way." Griffen stumbled and Caitlin sprinted down the last couple of steps, faintly hearing his voice call to her as she yanked open the front door and leapt into Eric's awaiting truck.

So now all Caitlin could hear was the truck's engine as they drove through the rapidly encroaching darkness. She cheek pressed against the cold glass and her face became colder as they drove into the mountains where the temperature dropped dramatically.

"We're here." Announced Eric, as he pulled the truck into the undergrowth by the road and shut off the engine. "We should walk from here, in case they hear my truck."

"Alright." Agreed Caitlin. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. The cold hit her in a sheet of air, and she shuddered and pulled her leather jacket tightly around herself as she slid from the vehicle. There was an echo of doors slamming, and then silence reigned once more. Caitlin softly padded around the truck to Eric and began to walk ahead of her. The darkness crushed in on them, and Caitlin was finding it difficult to see him.

"Eric?" She called out softly. "I can't see you. Where are you?" Footsteps sounded again ahead of her and Eric emerged from the darkness. He took her hand, grasping it gently in his own, and began to lead her through the undergrowth. Sparks shot from the touching skin, and Caitlin's lower lip trembled. She followed mutely. _It's just the cold. Think about revenge_. She told herself.

"Can't I just get my flashlight out?" She asked, forcing her voice to remain level and nonchalant while her mind pictured the fingers enclosing her own tangling in her hair and stroking the back of her neck. _Goddamn it stop that!_

"We shouldn't risk it." Replied Eric, his own voice a whisper. "The cabin's just ahead." They emerged beside a rickety log hut, and the two released their grip on each other's hands as Eric led the way down a marked path of woodchip. They stopped once more and stepped off the path in the trees as a log cabin emerged in view. Cold wind once more cut through Caitlin's clothing, making her shiver and inadvertently huddle towards Eric.

"So what's the plan?" He asked her.

"We stand here and freeze to death." Said Caitlin sarcastically. Eric opened his mouth, about to voice an indignant reply, but Caitlin's hand covered it. "Quiet." She reminded him as she dropped her hand. She looked around them, and dropped her rucksack to the ground. She pulled her camera from the contents. "Guess I'll just have to sneak around and take a picture through the window." She made to walk away but stumbled awkwardly to a stop as Eric's voice sounded behind her, unusually gentle.

"Be careful." Anxiety and surprise knotted Caitlin, and she resumed her walk towards the cabin. Pressing her back to the wall, she edged along towards the first window. Looking cautiously in she saw only a dark, empty bedroom. The next window she encountered was above her head. It was narrow and the glass was frosted.

"Bathroom." She muttered. She continued her journey around the building, and heard voices before she saw the light spilling from the next window along.

With extreme caution she peeked around the window frame and looked into the room.

The entire defensive line of the football team, along with most of the offensive line, filled what was obviously the main living area. Teenage males sprawled on the rug, chugging from dark bottles of various beers, and many gathered around a keg which sat on a table further back. Despite all this, Caitlin's gaze snapped immediately to the seating area, where a sight which was more than she could of hoped for greeted her eager eyes. Daniel sat, on one side of him someone that Caitlin didn't know, the other, Mark. Beside Mark was again someone who Caitlin didn't know. Most importantly, clasped in Mark's callused right hand, was a small but luridly bright bong. Rainbow striped with a giant green marijuana leaf covering the body, it reminded Caitlin strangely of a quilt that Dori kept for guests who had to resort to sleeping on the sofa. As he lifted it, Caitlin lifted her camera to her eye.

Caitlin adjusted the zoom so that the unknowns were cut from the picture, and as Mark's lips clasped around the rim and he sucked inwards she clicked the shutter, capturing the image. She caught the image a few more times, ensuring to capture Daniel with the lighter, fuelling the illicit practice. With glee she watched the two swap bong for lighter and clicked furiously as Daniel now inhaled the smoke. She focused in on lips inhaling, swirling smoke beneath the transparent multi-coloured plastic, fingers clasping the instrument, a hand tipping the disposable lighter flame to the drug as it burned furiously and all other details she could capture. Bleary eyed, Daniel looked up from the bong.

Directly at the window.

Hurriedly Caitlin lowered the camera and stepped back. Too late. Daniel nudged Mark and whispered something as he jerked his head towards the window. Mark's gaze flew up and passing the lighter to the person beside him he stood. Daniel followed.

"Shit." Hissed Caitlin. She turned on her heel and heard the door slam open around the corner from her as she raced back towards Eric.

"Seeger."

The voice called out mockingly, teasingly as legs powered the boys towards her. Caitlin reached Eric, dropping her camera accidentally onto her bag. She bent to grab them both but Eric clutched her, pulling her away.

"Get them later." He insisted, pulling her with him.

Their feet pounded up the pathway. Eric stepped into the thick greenery and Caitlin followed.

"Up there!" The feet drew steadily closer and stepped behind a wide tree trunk. He grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her around the tree to him, hiding them both and pulling her close. Caitlin's breath stopped as both his strong hands clasped her upper arms, and she felt his welcome heat pounding through his sweater against her jacket. She stood once more nose to nose with him, and their gaze locked.

In the fierceness and passion of pursuit, adrenaline powers us, and instincts take over. The danger of a situation is over-ridden by physical and emotional needs.

Eric's hands released their vice-like grip on her arms, and slid round her back. His hands glided over the soft leather of her jacket until they reached the small of her back, where his fingers locked together and tightened, pulling her once again closer. He leant forwards and their lips touched. After a beat Caitlin's arms lifted from her side and wrapped around Eric's neck as she responded, forgetting everything around her as the moment exploded around them. The kiss deepened as Caitlin pressed against Eric, his body supported by the tree they hid behind.

A familiar voice drawled behind them.

"How comes he gets a kiss and I didn't?" Caitlin drew back and spun away from Eric. Mark stood nearby, a baseball bat in his hand. She made to run away but before the chance presented itself she felt a burning pain in her scalp as she was grabbed roughly by the hair and flung to the floor. She looked up and saw Eric respond automatically, swinging a punch at Daniel who had materialised from the darkness. Caitlin heard a resounding crunch as the cartilage in Dan's nose shattered beneath the blow. She scrambled to her feet and watched in shock as Mark swung the baseball bat, connecting heavily with the side of Eric's head. He fell like a log, and lay, immobile, on the ground. Before Caitlin had a chance to run to him hands grabbed the back of her head and she was pushed forward. Her own hands extended automatically before her, but she could not prevent her vision clouding as a rock loomed out the darkness towards her. She did not feel a thing as everything around her went black.

---

Thanks for reading, the next chap is under way and shall get here at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! Chapter six! This is a long one, which is why it took so long to get out. Only one more chapter to go after this, and the conclusion will be there!

Thanks to **pixievix** (_mwahaha, only I know what is to come... actually I haven't quite decided yet... so we'll see!_), **Val** (_I love Caitlin's Way, despite the fact that I don't have access to actually watching any episodes any more. All those who want it on DVD please raise their hand! raises handI am determined to finish, I'm not letting my self post anyother storiesuntil I'm done with it!_), **kelly** (_I update as quickly and frequently as my schedule allows! Which isn't as much as I'd like since I'm back at school. grumble mumble_) and **Artemis Moonshine** (_From what I saw I really liked Eric. He amused me lots. From what I've read on the net -which is alot, considering the scouring I had to do to get ahold of it- Will seems a bit... like he's trying to be a bad boy but doesn't really have it in him. You know what I mean?_) for your reviews!  
And to all others who read this, PLEASE REVIEW! I am beginning to really enjoy reading reviews, and I have about 14 all together now. Not many compared to some but I'm pleased that people are reading my stuff and enjoying it!

Anyhoo, I'll stop boring you with my prattle and get on with the story, which I decided to have a little fun with. I'm playing with the plot, so expect shocks and such. Or not. -_shut up self_-

-

As Caitlin regained consciousness the first thing she felt was the harsh bite of rope at her wrists. It seemed as if she was viewing everything through a hazy fog, and as her view cleared she felt the pull on her shoulder muscles and realised that her hands were tied behind her back. Her head throbbed, and her forehead felt sticky. She moved her head slightly and a stinging pain flashed along her hairline. Caitlin inhaled sharply, deciding at that moment that moving her head again was a bad idea. Feeling cold air cutting through her clothing Caitlin glanced around where she was. Wooden… wait… log walls, haphazardly placed with gaps between the logs. A couple of things scattered around the small building: old beer cans mainly, a chair and a couple of work tools.

Caitlin pulled forward to try and stand, only to meet strong opposition from behind as she strained against the bulk she was tied to. A faint groan sounded behind her from the bulk and Caitlin grit her teeth to deny the pain racing across her head as she turned to face it.

"Eric?" She whispered, spying the familiar close-cropped hair. A pain-filled mumble was her only reply and Caitlin yanked at Eric's arms again, pulling the now startled boy back into conscious.

"What the…" He gasped blearily. Freezing air flew through the slats between the crudely assembled logs, and sliced across both of the detainees.

"Holy hell it's cold." Whispered Caitlin, shivering and unintentionally shrinking back towards Eric. She felt his body shuddering against her back, and once more grit her teeth as she turned to him.

As Caitlin looked at his shaking form, her mind flashed back to that time in the supply shed, the cold biting into them as snow flew outside in flurrying jets. The little fire all they had to keep them warm.

_"Don't tell anyone I cried okay?"  
"What happened up there was our thing."  
"My dad would kill me if he found out. No pain's too big for a rancher's son."_

In her mind Caitlin heard the sound Eric's shoulder had made when she had helped him pop it back into place. The memory sickened her, and she felt a wave of nausea pass over her own, trembling form.

"E... Eric?" She croaked, her voice breaking as she tried to move her numbing lips. She heard before she saw him shift his weight and turn to face her.

"What?" He asked. His eyes didn't meet hers, and Caitlin could see his anger as his jaw muscles spasmed, showing that he was clenching his teeth.

"I wish I hadn't got you into this." She said, searching his face desperately for any sign of emotion other than anger. "You said once the one thing that you ever liked about me was that I fight my own fights, I guess I proved you wrong." She swallowed briefly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I... I'm sorry." Eric turned away from her.

"Not going soft on me now Seeger?" He whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "I don't want you to just give in. That's not going to help us." Caitlin sighed.

"Eric I'm trying to apologise! You never make anything easy do you?" He smiled, and though she couldn't see him, Caitlin thought she heard the trace of a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Absolutely not." Caitlin sighed, angrily tugging her arms towards her.

"Hey! That hurt!" Protested Eric as his arms were pulled sharply back with Caitlin's.

"Then stop being such an ass and I won't do it again!" Eric's fingers reached around as much as they could in their tied form, and they found Caitlin's. He grabbed hold of her hand tightly.

"Get us out of here Cait." He whispered. Caitlin squeezed his fingers gratefully and didn't detach them as her eyes once again searched the room. As she squinted through the semi-darkness around them her gaze scanned once more to the stack of tools. Caitlin squinted, and with gleeful eyes saw an axe amongst the pile.

"Can you stand up?" She asked the shuddering form behind her.

"If you need it." He replied huskily. Caitlin began to struggle to her feet.

"Stand up then." She ordered him, dragging his arms with hers. She heard the noisy and clumsy scuffing of his boots on the wooden planks beneath them and pressed her back against his.

"Take three steps to the left." She commanded. Simultaneously the pair stepped… in opposite directions. Simultaneously cries of irritation and pain were heard as their combined force tugged on already straining muscles.

"I said left you fucking imbecile!" Yelled Caitlin.  
"I thought you meant my left, not your left!" He retorted.  
"Why the hell would I say your left when I'm deciding on the directions, that just makes it difficult!" Screamed Caitlin in frustration.  
"Well how the hell was I meant to know that?"  
"By using that tiny excuse for a brain!"  
"You're insufferable!"  
"You're an idiot!"  
"Blow me."  
"Shut up."  
"For some strange reason I really want to kiss you right now."  
"Me too!"  
"Then get these ropes undone!"  
"Head to **my** left!"

They stumbled to Caitlin's left and hurriedly fished the axe from the heap of tools. Eric held it in place as well as he could with limited reaching and gripping capacity, and Caitlin moved her wrists, swiftly and recklessly sawing at the rope, nicking the heel of her hand on the blade. Finally the last tendril was cut through and the two pulled their arms free, immediately turning and grabbing at each other. Frenzied kisses rained upon Caitlin's mouth, her chin and neck. She clasped hold of Eric as hard as she could; pulling him towards her so there was barely an air-pocket between their bodies. Eric's trail of kisses returned to Caitlin's lips and the two caught into a fierce kiss, warming lips pressing hard against cold lips, neither holding back as Caitlin allowed Eric's tongue to slip into her mouth. A mixture of passion, adrenaline and hormones powered the two, and very reluctantly… Caitlin pulled her face away, looking down towards the ground.

"We should get out of here." She whispered, her breathing rapid and impairing the fluency of her speech.

"Yeah that would probably be wise." Whispered Eric, dipping his head under hers and catching her lips with his again. Caitlin's arms slipped up, grasping the back of Eric's neck as he kissed her, and she pulled her head backwards, away from him.

"Go back to the truck." She commanded. Eric leant forward, bending his head and resting his face on her chest, his nose in her neck as he breathed heavily.

"You're coming with me." It was half a question, half an order, and Caitlin shook her head slightly.

"I'm going to get my camera, then I'll come meet you."

"It's too risky."

"Just go." Caitlin released her death-grip on Eric and stepped back when he raised his head. She disentangled his hold on her and widened the gap between them.

"Caitlin…"

"Get going!" Eric stared at Caitlin levelly.

"If you're not at the truck in five minutes I'm coming to get you." He told her. She nodded and turned to go, but Eric grabbed her arm fiercely, spinning her around. He planted a short, hard kiss on her lips and then turned and walked away himself.

Caitlin jogged up the pathway, cautious to not make much noise, but wanting to move as quickly as possible.

She searched the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing, and after much clumsy scrabbling in the dark dirt, her hand rested upon the familiar cold metal and plastic of her camera. Underneath it lay her bag, and she snatched them both up, slinging the bag over one shoulder and cramming her camera into it.

A rustle of clothing sounded out like a klaxon behind Caitlin, and she felt all the tendons and muscles across her body instinctively tighten and lock. As she turned around she knew exactly who would be standing lazily behind her, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, despite the black eye which marked his defeat at the hands of Eric first time round.

"Stay the fuck away from me." She threatened angrily as he took a step forward.

"I should have expected you'd get out of there. Clever girl ain't you?" Mark smiled languidly at her, an action which only caused Caitlin to want to rip his eyes out.

"Clever enough to know that you're not going to just let me walk away are you?" Mark smiled again.

"All I wanted was a kiss." Caitlin shuddered.

"Tough shit." She replied.

"Come on Caitlin. Just one kiss." Caitlin remembered the last time he had tried to kiss her, and ran her tongue over the still tender scab on her lip from where he had bit her. A light seemed to switch on in Caitlin's mind. _Pay back time._ She thought.

"Okay," Shock flitted across Mark's face, but he quickly controlled it. He walked up to her, until he was inches from her. He was taller than Caitlin by at least four inches, and she lifted her head so she could look into his face.

"Okay what?" He asked tentatively, though his voice still held a hard edge.

"One kiss. Then you let me leave. Deal?" Mark rolled his shoulders back languorously.

"Sure thing." He smiled. "You get the hell out of here afterwards. Got me?"

Caitlin nodded and boldly stepped over to Mark. With one hand she grabbed the back of his head and she raised herself up, his head ducked and she kissed him. The kiss was not passionate, and it caused no stirrings in her stomach as the kisses with Eric had done. It was strong and slightly violent, and before Mark could pull back, Caitlin repaid him for his antics first time round. She bit down hard on his lip. She tasted blood again, this time his and not her own, and he yelped. He started mumbling angrily, trying to pull away. Caitlin's grip on his head prevented this though, and he flailed, thrashing out at her. So intent on causing him the pain she had felt, Caitlin did not hear the pick-up truck rumbling along the woodchip drive.

Eric viewed the scene through his windshield in disbelief. This disbelief was quickly replaced by rage, and he climbed out of the cabin, slamming the door hard behind him. He crossed over, and just as Caitlin released Mark he grabbed his shoulder and swung him around.

"What the fuck is going on?" He yelled furiously. Mark had finger pressed on his bleeding lip and lunged towards Caitlin in anger. Eric grabbed him again and swung his clenched fist upwards. He caught Mark square in the jaw, and his head snapped back, sending him down onto the floor.

"Eric let's go!" Shouted Caitlin, seeing lights switching on behind dimmed windows. With one last look at Mark, Eric sprinted to the truck, Caitlin hot on his heels.Once both were inside and secured with their seatbelts, Eric forced the truck into gear and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The truck shot forwards like a rocket, and they were back on the mountain road.

Eric wouldn't look at Caitlin, his stomach felt knotted to the point of pain, and all over seeing her kiss Mark.

As Eric drove the tension between them at first upset Caitlin, but the longer she watched his jaw muscle clench angrily, the angrier she also began to feel.

"Eric…"

"I don't want to hear it Caitlin."

"Please let me explain." Eric's voice raised angrily, and the truck swerved dangerously across the icy mountain road.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, or explanations, or whatever the hell you want to call them." Fear replaced the anger in Caitlin's eyes as the car once more lurched hazardously across the road. The muscle in Eric's forearm twitched violently, and the truck swung around a turn, the wheels screeching in protest as black skid marks scarred the previously clean surface.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Screamed Caitlin, holding on to her seat with rapidly whitening knuckles. Eric pointedly ignored her, focusing his attention on the road before them.

"Eric pull over!" She yelled as she stared in disbelief and horror at his stony expression. His insides writhed in turmoil. He felt part angry at Mark for being such an overwhelming asshole, and part angry at Caitlin for actually having the nerve to kiss the guy and not seem to even fight back after what he had done. But he felt mostly angry at himself for caring so much. He thought he was stronger and better than that. Evidently he had misjudged himself, and that angered Eric more. He jerked the steering wheel, sending the vehicle tearing around another turn. Caitlin's cries barely registered in his mind. That is until…

"Eric please! You're scaring me! You're going to get us killed!" Eric tore his eyes away from the road and looked over to Caitlin. Her face was white with fear, and her lips were trembling. Her eyes looked wet, though no tears yet escaped them and Eric knew none would. Though his anger softened, he realised that it did with irritation, and furiously yanked the wheel to the left, sending the truck hurtling into the undergrowth at the side of the road. He pressed the brakes violently and the truck lurched to a stop. Caitlin grabbed at the dashboard in front of her, stopping her head from hitting it as she was flung forwards. She didn't release it as she stared at the dark area beneath her face where her feet were shrouded by black. Caitlin was hyperventilating. Eric cleared his throat nervously as he began to fully understand how badly he had frightened her. She looked over to him, her rapid breathing slowly, but very little.

"You alright?" He asked gruffly, avoiding eye contact.

"What the hell… is wrong with you?" She gasped between breaths. Eric grit his teeth hard, and finally allowed himself to grind out a reply.

"I was pissed off."

"No shit." Snapped Caitlin. The two sat in a tense silence as Caitlin managed to control her breathing. Finally she looked at Eric, who sat facing out into the tree obscured darkness. She saw the muscle in his jaw twitching again.

"You want to say something to me?"

"No." He replied shortly.

"You obviously want to get something out your system, so go for it. Do it." He looked over at her, his gaze piercing, and focused on her intently. He released a breath he had been holding without realising, and began to speak.

"I just thought you and I had… I don't even know what's happened between us tonight. It was all so sudden and… I like you okay."

"And trying to kill me shows that really well." Said Caitlin, sarcastically.

"I just… I thought you liked me too and then I saw you kissing Mark…"

"That's not what you thought." Cut off Caitlin. Eric continued regardless.

"It just pissed me off you know? I never thought I liked you liked that, and you threw it back in my face…"  
"Shut up."  
"I mean I just can't believe that you'd do that…"  
"Just shut up!"  
"He's such a goddamn jerk! And you went and…"  
"For christ's sake Eric!"  
"And after what he did! You're still totally willing to go and…"

Caitlin did the only thing she could to make him stop talking. She covered his mouth with her own for what could be counted as the fourth time that day.

There was no pause or small beat before a reaction this time. It was automatic. Eric kissed her back hungrily, releasing his anger in a much more satisfying outlet. He reached one hand up, grasping her head by clutching it behind her ear, his thumb tracing her cheekbone, and pulled her face closer.

The kiss was brief, and ended much too soon for either of them. But neither would ever admit it as Caitlin pulled back from him.

"I do like you." She told him, neither blinking as they held eye contact. "And I know this is all happening really quickly, but I don't care. I like it happening this quickly. And the whole thing with kissing Mark was revenge. He bit my lip and burst it when he attacked me, I wanted to return the favour. I want you, not him. I for some reason I'm attracted to you, and I'm not going to ignore it." Relief washed over Eric and he brought his thumb to Caitlin's lips. She kissed it briefly and reached to undo her seatbelt. Eric watched as Caitlin reached over to him, unclasping his seatbelt and pulling it back.

"What are you…" He started. Caitlin cut him off as she raised a hand to his mouth, and he dropped his hand from the side of her face.

"Sshhh." She whispered. Before Eric's stunned eyes she climbed out of her seat and swung a leg to the other side of him, straddling his legs as she knelt over him. The cabin of truck was tall enough so she didn't have to crouch uncomfortably, but her head skimmed the roof slightly and had to be slightly ducked. She leant down and kissed him again, her auburn hair swinging down and brushing his cheeks lightly. He lifted one hand to brush it behind her ear, and with the other he grabbed her waist. She kissed him gently, barely opening either mouth, and Eric dropped his hand from her face and grabbed the other side of her waist. He pulled her down, closer, and began to kiss her back fiercely. She pulled away from him and pushed back one shoulder of her leather jacket.

Eric got the hint and lifted his hands from her waist, pushing the leather jacket of so it fell on the floor of the truck behind her, landing on his feet. She leant down and kissed him again, and this time it was he who pulled away, but only to plant a trail of soft kisses down her neck. He slipped one hand onto her stomach beneath her t-shirt and the cool skin beneath shocked him, his hands, face, all of him feeling burning hot. Caitlin's lips were warm, but her stomach was freezing cold.

"Are you sure about…" He whispered, only to be cut off by Caitlin kissing him again. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Yes." She stated, simply. She grasped the bottom of his sweater and began to tug it up, over his head.

-

Ah the power of insinuation. I can't cope with writing full blown smut, so use your imagination!  
Hope you liked, and the next chapter will come out asap. And please remember to review! Thankies!


	7. Chapter 7

Voila! The final chapter! I'm ssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so bloody long, but I have been exceptionally, incredibly, overtly, exceedingly, excessively overworked recently, and I tried my hardest! It only took me what, 2 months? Oops... Sorry. 

Thank you to those who reviewed, namely pixievix, who has always reviewed and kept coming back!  
In referral to le reviews:  
**pixievix**- Sorry it took so long, I tried, really I did! I prefer insinuation to smut, smut can destroy stuff (and I'm lame at writing smut, so my smut would have killed this piece entirely!)  
**Cait**- I'm glad you like, thanx for the compliment!  
**Fiona12690**- Yeah it went too fast for my liking, but I was trying to get it out quickly. Not bad for my first fic, so I know to work on my next one in relation to timing etc!  
**Kayla**- Glad you're enjoying it!  
**Anigen**- I tried!

Now let's get going!

**NOTE:** This is the longest chapter I've written, so get comfy!

* * *

Caitlin's eyes gently fluttered open as light pounded onto her eyelids. She woke to the feeling of skin on skin as her shoulders gently shifted, and she looked blearily around her. Her head rested on Eric's bare shoulder, nose touching his neck and forehead lightly pressed into his cheek. He sat in his seat, legs under the dashboard, arms circling her waist with one hand sitting atop her thighs. The only item of material on either of them was a woollen blanket that Caitlin's mind sleepily registered as one Eric had taken from under his seat and draped across them both. Caitlin's bare legs and feet were stretched across the passenger seat, and she had one arm wrapped around Eric's shoulder. She snuggled into him, welcoming his body heat onto her exposed body as her head began to function.

_Where are you?_ Asked her head. _Truck._ Her head replied to itself.  
_Who are you with? Eric.  
What happened last night? Went to cabin, got attacked.  
And then? Eric punched Mark. Eric nearly crashed car.  
Caitlin? Hmmm…  
Where are your clothes?_

Caitlin's eyes flew open, all senses of sleepiness departing her as the last question hit her in the gut. She looked down at her and Eric's naked entangled bodies, and a blush rose furiously upon her cheeks.

"Oh my god." She whispered, thankful that Eric's regular breathing beneath her continued, and he remained asleep for the moment.

"I slept with Eric Andersen." She whispered. "I had sex." She pulled her head away, resting it upon the cold glass window behind her, and removed her hand from his shoulder. His head dipped to the side where Caitlin's face had previously been supporting it, and Eric's eyes began to open slowly.

In the slight illumination from the sun outside, Eric's features looked almost angelic, and Caitlin felt herself soften, though the shock of the previous night did not leave her. Groggily Eric's eyes focused on her, and she felt him squeeze her waist momentarily.

"Morning sleepy head." She said nervously, while her head continued to repeat the same phrase over and over again.

_Oh my god you saw him naked._ Another phrase was added to the cycling thought.

_And you are both still naked._ Caitlin saw her t-shirt crumpled up on the passenger seat, and reached over Eric to grab it. Before she managed to pick it up Eric lifted the hand on her thigh and grasped her wrist, holding it tightly in place. She gasped in shock, and turned her head so they were nose to nose once more. His eyes were fully open, all signs of sleep erased.

"I think we… really need to talk." He stated.

.-.-.

Eric drove Caitlin back to the Lowe Ranch, unsure how to act. After he had said they needed to talk, the two had talked, however Caitlin had cut it short. Embarrassment was her main reason, but she thinly covered it with the relevant fact that the Lowes were probably going nuts with worry over where she was. The event that had seemed so natural and right last night, was soon transforming into an incredibly awkward situation.

Eric chanced glancing over at Caitlin. She had her elbow leaning on the armrest part of the door, and her chin cupped in her hand. Her expression was melancholy and a deep frown line creased above her nose as she gazed at the swiftly passing landscape outside. As Eric pulled through the gate to the Lowe Ranch, he glanced at the clock on his dashboard. 5:49 blinked up at him, and rather than pull up in front of the house Eric cut off the engine by the gate.

"What are you doing?" Asked Caitlin, having come out of her reverie when she noticed that they had stopped. "Why are you stopping here?" Eric sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to remove some of the stiffness that had gathered.

"Let's say Jim and Dori are asleep, the truck engine would wake them up. You get caught, big trouble. Let's say they're awake, they hear the truck, come outside, we both get caught, big trouble. See where I'm heading with this?" Caitlin nodded.

"Truck makes noise, it'll attract their attention, cause big trouble. Gotcha."

"Precisely." Caitlin peeked at Eric from the corner of her eye. _For god's sake look at me!_ She willed him.

"Well I guess I'd better go." She spoke finally.

"Yeah." He replied. Caitlin opened her mouth to speak once more, but quickly changed her mind. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door. As she turned to climb out Eric stopped her.

"Wait." She inhaled sharply, half praying they wouldn't have to talk about anything, half praying that they would so she could understand what had happened between them last night. She turned slowly to face him and noticed with relish that a small blush had begun to colour his cheeks. _Caitlin Seeger, able to make Eric blush whenever she pleases, the mightiest power of them all._ She bit back the grin she could feel forming.

"You cut me off before, but we need to talk about what happened." The half-smile disappeared from Caitlin's face.

"Do we have to?" She whispered hoarsely.

Eric turned, and before Caitlin had the chance to look away he grabbed her chin gently but firmly and held her head facing him. Suddenly Caitlin became fascinated with a patch of skin on Eric's neck, and her eyes fixed themselves there.

"Caitlin look at me." He commanded. She pulled her head from his grip.

"Get off me." She burst out, suddenly becoming angry. "Who gave you the right to touch me whenever you want?"

"That's…"

"What happened, happened, okay? Can we not make it into a big deal please?" Eric's eyes widened.

"To me it was a big deal!" He spat. "Though it obviously didn't matter to you by the way you're acting."

"It mattered okay! But I don't know why we have to talk or think about it so much, can we just move on please!" Eric was silent, and without looking Caitlin could feel his gaze burning into her.

"Fine." He said shortly. "You better get home." She looked up and Eric turned away.

"Eric…"

"I'll see you at school." Caitlin considered once more trying to talk to him, but decided against it. If he won't speak to me any more, I won't waste my breath on him! She climbed out the cab and shut the door behind her. Without giving Eric the satisfaction of turning back to look at him, she walked up the drive towards the house. After about 15 seconds, she heard the tyres squealing as Eric backed up and drove away.

Caitlin turned her attention to the house. Her head was filled with whirling, dizzying thoughts about the night and the boy that had just drove away, but she forced them into the recesses of her mind. _Concentrate on the possibly angry guardians inside that building._

Careful to make as little noise as possible, Caitlin crept around the perimeter of the Lowe Ranch. Cautiously keeping one all constantly on the house, she snuck into the barn and entered Bandit's stall.

"Hey boy." She whispered, stepping up to the horse and stroking his muzzle. "You'll never guess what happened to me."

"That's something I'd like to know too."

Caitlin jumped. She couldn't prevent it. She spun on her heel to see Jim sitting on the floor in the corner of the dark stall behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would form. He spoke instead, his voice hard and quiet, causing unease to crawl up Caitlin's spine.

"In the house, now."

She stepped out of the stall silently, knowing that argument would do her no good here, and it was unlikely she was going to escape this encounter unpunished. They walked quietly into the house, where Dori lay on the sofa, a chequered blanket draped over her. Jim gently nudged her arm and blues eyes sprang open instantly. She looked over and seeing Caitlin the fog of tiredness evaporated instantly. Dori sprang to her feet and raced across the room.

"Caitlin! We were so worried! Oh my god!" A horrified breath greeted Caitlin as Dori stepped closer. "What happened to your face?" Caitlin realised then she had overlooked a major problem. She was still covered in bruises and scrapes, notably her obvious bust lip which wasn't quite healed. She glanced across the room at the wall-mirror and couldn't stop the gasp which escaped her own lips at the image reflected there. Aside from the swollen, scabbed lip, she had a bruise on her cheek from the first slap she had received. The cut on her eyebrow from the headbutt she had delivered had healed slightly, but was still obviously there, along with a deeper gouge from falling onto the rock that knocked her out. Dried blood stuck in a dark layer on the side of her face, and with a jolt Caitlin noticed the gouge was still bleeding slightly. Her concentration had been fixed on so many other things she hadn't let herself feel any of her injuries, had ignored the pain she should have been suffering, and as she realised this it all came flooding back in one go. He legs gave way under her as her mauled hands flew to her bruised stomach again, but she didn't fall to the floor as she thought she would. Instead strong arms, Jim's arms, caught her from behind and directed her to the couch.

"Caitlin, you have to tell us what happened." Whispered Dori gently, taking a scratched hand in her own. "Who did this to you?" Everything inside Caitlin screamed for her to tell them the truth, but as she opened her mouth to speak she found she couldn't do it. This was her problem, she would sort it out. It had started with her and Mark, and that was how it would end. She would humiliate him, hopefully get him expelled, but with no real proof that he was her mugger except the teeth marks in her lip (which he would no doubt find a story for, tell people she was into that sort of thing, hell, everyone around thought she was so fucked up they'd believe him straight away!) Caitlin knew she would have to get him some other way, most likely through the photographs.

"It's nothing." She replied finally, avoiding looking into her guardians' eyes. "I had an accident is all." The look of disbelief on Jim's face was evident.

"Caitlin I've spent my life in law enforcement, I know an assault victim when I see one. Who did this?" Caitlin forced herself to look up at the man before her.

"It's nothing." "Caitlin we want to help you!" Shouted Jim, exasperated.

"And I said it's nothing!" She yelled back, her temper begin to emerge from the veil of shock it had been shrouded in for the last few days. "I tripped, I hit my head okay? That's it!"

"Caitlin…" Dori began.

"Look there's nothing to this!" Caitlin sprang to her feet, and the indignant twinge in her stomach made her quickly wish she hadn't. "I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not fine! Look at yourself! You need to tell us what happened so we can take the appropriate action!"

Caitlin's reply to that was… unpleasant at best, and subsequently the argument magnified and Caitlin was grounded.

Dori tried to make Caitlin go to the hospital and get checked out to ensure she had no dangerous injuries, but Caitlin left the house quietly for school. As soon as she got there, she headed directly to the smallest developing lab which was for personal use rather than classes if the bigger room was in use. She mixed her chemicals and chose pictures to develop. Practise had made her quick, efficient and talented, and in no time the photos were hanging up to dry. She locked the room before she left, something which was common and wouldn't be questioned, as many people left things to develop in the room and didn't want anyone to accidentally ruin their pictures by wandering in. Instead of going to first period Caitlin went to see the school nurse who dressed her injuries. When asked how it had happened, Caitlin span the only believable lie she could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"Bandit threw me off. Landed on a rocky area. Hurts like hell."

"Well it would." Fussed the nurse, dabbing at the gouge on Caitlin's head with an antiseptic wipe before placing a large sticky-dressing over the wound. She put a butterfly stitch on the cut on her eyebrow and told her not to touch the bruise or lip and they would heal quickly. Caitlin went to her classes, ignoring the looks she was receiving from most of the student body and all her teachers. At lunch break she hunted down her partner in crime.

"Eric!" He had his back to her and was walking down the corridor towards the lunch hall. He turned at her shout and stopped. She caught up with him, noticing the dark, bloody area on his head where he had been hit with the baseball bat and couldn't help feel responsible.

"How you feeling?" He asked, looking with concern at the bandage on her forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." She smiled reassuringly. "Nothing that won't heal."

"Glad to hear it."

"About this morning…" Eric cut her off before Caitlin could complete the sentence.

"Let's just say we had a good time and leave it at that okay?" Caitlin nodded, glad she didn't have to talk about the argument or incident the argument had related to. Suddenly she grinned.

"You want to see the pictures?" The blank non-expression on Eric's face merged into one of amusement.

"Hell those things might make this stupid escapade worth it." Eric followed Caitlin into the developing room and watched as she unlocked the smaller room. She held the door for him and he entered, ducking his head to avoid hitting the pictures pegged to the line in the room. Caitlin unpegged a selection, first checking they were dry, and laid them on the bench beside Eric. He choked back a laugh as he looked at the perfect portraits of Mark and Dan with their multicoloured prize between them.

"These are great." He commented.

"Thanks." Replied Caitlin, drying some other pictures on the bench opposite. Eric watched her work, and any resentment or anger because of their (many) arguments began to melt away. He felt slightly annoyed at himself for being so weak around her, but the more he watched her, the more he remembered what it felt like to have her pressed against his skin, his hands entangled in her hair.

"You owe me a favour you know." Eric smiled at her, and Caitlin chose to be engrossed in her task with the photos.

"Oh yeah? Since when?" She replied casually. He stepped up behind her, and she repressed the shudder which threatened to thread its way down her spine as she felt Eric's breathing on her neck.

"For taking you up to the cabin. We decided that was a favour from me to you. And seeing how it turned out I think you definitely owe me." Caitlin forced herself to straighten up and turned to stare Eric down.

"Sleeping with you wasn't a good enough pay-back?" She replied, completely straight-faced.

"You can give me a better payment than that." He countered, expression equally blank. Caitlin did a double-take.

"What? Was it not good enough for you?" She sneered.

"No, it was good." Caitlin tried to stop herself, but felt her cheeks burn at his comment. She was temporarily glad of the red-light. "But I can think of something better." Caitlin leant back against the desk behind her.

"What's that?" Eric shoved a hand in one of his trouser pockets and stepped closer, his face looking towards the floor. Slowly he looked up, scanning her body from the feet, up to her face where he stopped.

"Be my girlfriend." Caitlin froze. She locked eyes with Eric, trying to figure out whether or not he meant it. She inhaled sharply when she saw the look of complete seriousness in his eyes.

"Don't make jokes like that." She half-laughed, hitting him softly on the arm.

"It wasn't a joke." He replied. He was close to her now, too close. Caitlin's back rested on the table. If it hadn't she would probably have backed even further away, but as it stood she was trapped.

"I… I don't think I'd make a very good girlfriend." She stuttered.

"You never know until you try." Eric's response was swift and cool, as if he had anticipated her reaction. He closed the gap between them, only an inch between their bodies. Caitlin's breathing became rapid again, and she closed her eyes as if in refusal of what was happening. She felt Eric's lips brush over her cheek until his breathing was in her ear.

"Think it over." He whispered. Caitlin opened her eyes quickly as he stepped back. He turned to go, hands still in his pockets and Caitlin grabbed one of his arms. He looked over his shoulder and before he had a chance to turn around Caitlin's lips were on his. The kiss was feather-light and short, Eric drawing back first to look at Caitlin with shocked eyes. He turned around fully so he was facing her once more.

"Was that a yes?" He asked. "Because if that was a yes I really like that word." Caitlin smiled and draped her arms around his shoulders. Instinctively his hands went to her waist.

"That was a yes." She conceded. "But on one condition." A look of distrust appeared in Eric's eyes.

"And what's that?" Caitlin tried her damndest to look sweet and worth the task she was setting him.

"Go and make sure Mark and Dan are nowhere near the photocopier so I can make some flyers of the pictures." She smiled sweetly at the annoyed look on Eric's face. After a moment Eric sighed.

"Okay."

.-.-.

The machine beeped loudly, signalling that it had completed its task. Caitlin collected the bundle of papers, some with different images, all giving out the same message. She grabbed the box of tacks she had found in the supply closet from the top of the photocopier and picked up the brown envelope containing the original photographs. Before leaving the room Caitlin tacked the first flyer to the wall. She walked out and began to put the flyers into lockers, sliding them through the slots on the front. She tacked several to the walls, and just for good measure, scattered a few on the floor. Students in the corridors looked at her curiously and as soon as she had passed by, went to look at the flyers. She heard laughter and gasps echoing down the corridors several times that day. She passed the lunch-hall, smiling at her boyfriend who was stationed at the doors watching Dan and Mark eat. Eventually, she had no flyers left, and deposited the empty tack box into one of the trashcans. With a grin she headed back to the lunch-hall and concealed her laughter as she spied Mr Watson tearing a flyer from the wall and heading in the direction of the principal's office.

Caitlin grabbed Eric's hand as she passed the lunch-hall doors, and he walked away with her.

"Done all of them?" He asked quietly. She spun around, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and kissed Eric softly on the lips. Eric's grin matched hers as she pulled away. "Going by the previous rule… that meant yes right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sang Caitlin. The smile dropped from her lips and she squeezed Eric's hand. "I'm sorry I got you hit on the head with a baseball bat."

"I'm over it." He replied gently.

"Will Mark Jefferson and Daniel Jones please report to the Principal's office **immediately.**" The secretary's voice barked the command over the P/A system, and a small, victorious smile slipped onto Caitlin's lips. Eric squeezed her hand and her smile turned into a grin that she directed over to him. Caitlin glanced and saw Griffen approaching, she pulled her hand from Eric's grip and waved to her cousin. He jogged over to them, holding one of the flyers in his hand and gazing at it in disbelief.

"**This** is what you were doing last night?" He waved the flyer in her face. "I bet you're feeling smug, revenge is sweet huh?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah."

"Well on behalf of anyone who's ever met those jerks, well done!" Caitlin laughed as Griffen stuck his hand towards her. She took it in her own and shook it. Griffen looked at Caitlin for a moment, his face drawing into a puzzled frown. "Hey, you developed these at school today right?" Caitlin nodded in confirmation. "And you took these last night?" Caitlin nodded again. "There were a few photos there, I'll grant you that." Said Griffen. "But taking them couldn't have lasted you all night, and if you developed them at school today… I mean, how did that take all night?" Eric grinned at Caitlin, a real, healthy, happy grin and she smiled cheekily at him in return.

"It didn't." She conceded. Eric stepped closer to Caitlin.

"Then what…" Griffen cut off as Eric leant in and gently kissed her, their lips contently merging once more. Griffen slowly realised what this action was symbolising, and his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "Oh." He muttered, trying desperately to look at anything except his best friend and his second cousin kissing openly in the school corridor. "You two are… Oh." He clasped his hands together in front of him and pointed two steepled fingers towards them. "I'll just be… bye!" Griffen walked swiftly past them, and turned into the guys' bathroom. He grasped the sink and looked at the mirror in front of him. As his mind reeled with shock, he asked his reflection a question.

"When did that happen?"

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks to all those who have and will read my work! Reading this back I'm not particularly impressed with it, however it was my first long fic, so I suppose it was a learning experience for next time! It just all went too quickly for me. Never mind, I'll shut up and get writing the next one!  
p.s. Just because it's finished, doesn't give you any excuse not to review!

**RIP  
**Salus Quod Ultionis  
01-05-05 - 03-30-05


End file.
